


The Proposal of the 21st Century

by DaisyDooooo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, dousy, proposal, talks of Daniel’s failed engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Daisy educates Daniel on the new proposal traditions of her time. He might put that information to good use.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	The Proposal of the 21st Century

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have much to say about this about this over than I really love it. I hope you enjoy!

Daniel stared down at the ring that was nestled in the dark green velvet box that it came in. He had just bought it a few days earlier and had been storing it as deep in his sock drawer as possible. 

He had really wanted to find one before they went out on Z3, just in case the moment had arisen while they were exploring the galaxy, but he couldn’t find one that he thought was perfect. 

Having more time now that they were back on earth, Daniel got his hands on the ring that belonged on Daisy’s finger. It was a princess cut ring with lines of small diamonds twisting around the main stone. The main stone being a deep purple amethyst. 

That was what attracted him to the ring in the first place because it was the exact same purple color of her Quake suit. So even though he was looking for a more classic design, he had to get this ring for her. 

The sound of the running shower quickly cut off, and Daniel stuffed the box back into his sock drawer, knowing that Daisy would be coming out of the bathroom at any moment. He sat down on the foot of their bed to finish getting ready for their lazy Saturday at home. 

The door to the connected bathroom opened as Daniel was putting socks on, and Daisy appeared along with some steam that rolled out of the room. She had one white towel wrapped tightly around her and one lazily thrown over her head, collecting all her wet hair into a neat bundle on the top of her head. The sight was domestic to say the least. 

“Good shower?” he asked with a pointed look at her bright pink skin. 

“Amazing shower,” she answered, “You should have joined me.” She leaned down and locked her lips with his, letting a delighted hum into his mouth. 

When they parted, she turned to her chest of drawers in search for some comfy clothes. She dropped her towel and pulled on her Coulson Academy sweat shirt and a pair of black leggings. Starting to brush her hair at her vanity mirror, she looked a little lost in thought. 

“You know,” she started, “It’s sexist if you ask my dad, Coulson, or my brother, Mack, for their permission to marry me.” 

“Umm, yeah,” he answered as if he wasn’t planning on talking to Coulson and Mack about proposing in a few days. 

“I’m not their property,” she said as she rubbed some lotion onto her face.

“Dais—“ 

“And I won’t be yours when we get married.” 

Daniel was confused to say the least. He was listening, certainly. He never thought of Daisy as anyone’s property. You don’t work as Peggy Carter’s partner for years and still think of woman as “belonging” to a man. That wasn’t what he was confused about. Where was all this coming from? Did she know about the ring? 

“Daisy, of course I know that,” he assured her, “But where you you coming from with this?”

She turned around to face him, “I was just think in the shower that you told me the last time you proposed to someone, it didn’t go as planned. And I assume that you are planning to propose to me eventually, one day. Not that there’s any rush,” she amended quickly, “Or any need to wait too long. I just want you to know how it’s done in the 21st.” 

Daniel winced at the thought of the time he proposed to a woman he didn’t love enough with his arms in a couch. “Ok, I get it, and you know I want to do it right. Go for it.” He gestured for her to come closer. 

She came as close as she could, plopping down to straddle his lap. “Nothing to big. No flash mobs or anything.” 

His face scrunched up in confusion and she realized he has no idea what that is. “No big dance sequences, or musical numbers, or public spectacle.” Daniel nodded. “That’s not to say that it has to be completely private. Just keep it simple, you know I’m not hard to please.” 

“Ok,” he said with a look that made it seem like his wheels were turning in his head. He was going to follow her instructions and it was going to be perfect. 

And it was. 

One night, a few weeks after that discussion, just so it wasn’t too obvious, they went out to dinner at one of their favorite restaurants. After dinner, they walked down the pier, that was basically empty besides a sweet, old couple sitting on the bench in the middle of the dock. 

When Daisy seemed distracted, staring out at the water, Daniel got in position. The velvet box in his hand, the ring protected inside. He dropped to his knee, catching her attention as he went down. 

She beamed down at him as he said how much he loved her and that he wanted nothing more than to be with her for the rest of his life. Her voice broke and a held-back tear escaped when she softly said, “Yes.” 

She gushed to Jemma over the phone about how perfect both the ring, and his execution of the proposal, had been when they got home.

And before they drifted to sleep that night, she gave him a long kiss and whispered, “I can’t wait to be your wife,” when she pulled away. 

Daniel beamed and returned the sentiment, saying, “I can’t wait to be your husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a link to the ring that I think Daniel would get her (I’m still trying to figure out how to insert pictures lol): https://www.zales.com/princesscut-amethyst-14-ct-tw-diamond-engagement-ring-10k-white-gold/p/V-18570028


End file.
